Laxus x Lucy Week 2015
by Moon-Shining-Wolf
Summary: Know its 2 years late but this is my take on Laxus and Lucy week; 2015. Day 1; We're in Trouble, Day 2; The Wedding, Day 3; Kinky Desires, Day 4; His Purple Shirt, her Purple…, Day 5; Secret Busted, Day 6; Rainy Snuggle, Day 7; Filled Desires. Enjoy (P.S it's M just to be extra safe)
1. We're in Trouble

_So I've watched alt of Fairy Tail but because this is always updating im just going to write generic one shots that may lead from one chapter to another but I will let you know which a chapter my link from. Also I'm trying not to have the obvious links to the day prompts so the one you first think is the link might not be it._

 _Enjoy_

 **Day 1; Trouble**

It was a normal day at the guild. Mirajane stood waiting at the bar. Makarov sat on the bar top with a mug a beer in his hands and a drunken grin on his face. While levy and Lucy sat in the corner table reading though Lucy's latest chapter of her novel. But of course normal also means….

"What ya say to me ice princess"

"What you talking about flame crisp, I didn't do anything"

"Don't play dense snowflake, I know it was you that drank my beer"

"I didn't go anywhere near your drink flame head, you drank it all yourself"

"Do you ever think those two will ever grow up?" Lucy asked Levy as the two women looked at the two mages knock foreheads with each other.

"To do that, I think they need to get along first" Levy said with a nervous chuckle.

"As long as they keep the fight to themselves I don't care what the two idiots do" Gajeel said from his space on the floor behind them facing away from the two.

"I think you're safe from that, for them to have an effect you would have to move closer to the fight' Panther Lily said beside his companion, giving the Iron Dragon Slayer a disappointed look. Lucy and Levy looked to each other and sighed at the obviousness of the slayer behind them.

Just then part of a chair with fragments of ice flew between Lucy and levy hitting the wall behind them, the ice shattering into small pieces and scattering over the floor. The two women looked towards the direction that it came from, Lucy glaring daggers at the two bawling men in that direction.

"Careful where your throwing your crap you ninnies, you almost-Eek" but before Lucy could finish her threat she had to duck to avoid raging flames heading in her and Levy's direction. The two women hid under the table as they heard more of the guild join into the fight taking place. Levy looked to Lucy.

"How long do you think it will be before the master puts a stop to it this time?" Levy asked as she looked to Lucy.

"Not sure, he's been so moody lately, wouldn't think his patience will last long, not now Natsu and Gray have dragged everyone else into it" Lucy said. She dared to peek above the table only to duck back under just as quickly when a body flew into the same wall that the chair had flew into only moments ago.

Just then the door on the balcony slammed open for the whole guild to hear, if it wasn't for the bawling. Lucy and Levy looked up and listened to the stomping of boots on the floor boards above them. Their eyes followed the sound walking along the floor above till the boots started to descend the stairs.

"Well that really wasn't very long at all" Levy commented as they both peeked their heads over the table to watch the scene.

"You do know, you talk quietly doesn't make a difference because of his enhanced hearing, right?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow. Levy blushed a little in embarrassment. However before the blue haired woman to defend her action Laxus began to take control, now standing at the bottom the stairs.

"What have I told all you idiots about starting a brawl so early in the day!" he roared at the guild. At the sound the brawl came to a standstill. The ones involved stood in their poses ready to carry out their attacks but stood as still as mannequins, all heads turned to the imposing Lightening Dragon Slayer.

"They started did it!" all the involved members said. They quick came out their fights to point at the fire dragon slayer and Ice mage that were still in a tangle of limbs on the guild hall floor. They had stopped with magic attacks in preference to punches and close combat moves.

Laxus glared at the two with a hard look before raising ahis right hand so that it was level with his shoulder. Not taking his eyes off of the two mages on the floor he let out a breath/growl and he closed the hand into a fist.

Within an instant the two mages where screaming as jolt of lightening ran though their veins into their nervous system. It wouldn't do any permeant damage to them, but it would cause them to feel weak for the most likely the rest of the day.

The guild watched it happen to their guild mates. They all knew that the two really they had it coming to them. It was the 3rd time that month, and it was only the sixth day of it. Laxus had been master of Fairy Tail Guild for about 3 months and had warned all the guild time and time again about brawling.

He didn't care too much about it happening in the evening, if the rune knight came he could use the excuse of the members drinking too much, celebrating their jobs well done. However, at this time of day the only ones that had consumed enough alcohol too warrant that much was Makarov and Cana.

He surprisingly wasn't part of the brawl, he just sat on the bar bench laughing and making the odd comment on techniques. While Cana was also not involved because she wasn't in the guild hall. She had accepted Gildarts offer of joining him on an S-Class mission, a father-daughter bonding job as he put it.

"Now, anyone else want to cause me a problem this morning?" Laxus asked rhetorically to the whole hall, giving most a hard look. All were silent, not daring to face the already pissed off Master for fear of joining the two moaning in pain on the floor.

"Good, now don't you all have something better you could be doing? The request board hasn't moved since you last looked at it" he said gruffly before turning in the direction of Levy and Lucy. "Heartfilia, my office, now" he demanded before turning and walking back up the stairs to his new office.

Levy looked to her friend with a confused look on her face. Silently asking her the obvious question of _'what trouble have you got yourself into now?'_ Lucy just shrugged her shoulders in reply, honestly not knowing what the guild master wanted to talk to her about.

"Sometime today Heartfilia, get your tiny feet moving Blondie" the two heard him command from the floor balcony above them. At his annoyed tone, Lucy wasted no more time and rushed to stand up, narrowly avoiding the top of the table the two had been hiding under.

She knew that Levy would safe guard the chapter of her novel while she went to go talk to their Dragon Slayer Master. She moved her feet swiftly and quickly not wanted to keep the obliviously pissed of mage for longer than needs be.

Lucy could feel the eyes of the guild follower her movement as she started to walk up the stairs, she only hoped it wasn't so that they could look up her skirt as she rushed up the stairs. Once at the top she saw Bickslow sitting with a mug of something in his hand and 5 of his 'babies' hoovering by him.

"You in trouble again Cheerleader" he asked with a smirk, meanwhile his 'babies' chanted 'cheerleader' at her. Lucy glared hard at the man, resisting the urge to get out her whip and break his precious _babies_ to stop him from using that nickname, but she knew that it wouldn't really have an effect.

"None of your business Woodhead" she counted as she approached the Guild master's office, the one that used to Makarov's but was now Laxus's. The door was the same but she had seen that the inside had be decorated to Laxus's tastes, a gift from the thunder legion when he got appointed Master.

Lucy knocked on the door and didn't bother to wait to be invited in. Laxus would know that it would be her knocking, he had been the one to ask (demand) for her come to him in his office. Why he had shut the door behind him, she didn't know.

"Freed, take a break while I have a talk with Blondie here" Laxus said as Lucy stepped into the room. Freed, who had been sat at his small desk by the door rose from his seat and gave a small bow towards his leader.

"Of course, Master Laxus, do you require me to get you anything to eat while I head down to the bar?" Freed asked in his ever polite tone he used when addressing the man he looked up to. Laxus shook his head as he read over the paper in his hand.

"No thanks, I'll order something later" Laxus said coolly. Lucy Frowned at the treatment. Laxus was never really warm or affectionate with the thunder legion but she didn't see what justified the treatment Freed was getting. Come to think of it, it seemed like he was being cool to everyone this morning.

Freed just gave another nod towards Laxus and walked towards the door. Lucy had stopped so she was level with Freed's desk. This meant that Freed could close the door after himself, something Lucy had forgot to do herself. Freed took hold of the door handle and began to close the door after himself.

"Freed, please active the soundproof Rune around the room, I don't need the other slayers nosing in on what I have to sat short skirts" Laxus commanded before Freed could finish shutting the door. Lucy looked to him and glared at the nicknames he was throwing at her this morning.

"Yes Master Laxus" was Freed's only reply before completely shutting the door to the office. With the door now shut however, Lucy became uncomfortable. Laxus still hadn't looked up from his bit of paper or addressed her in any sort of way expect to call her stupid, demeaning nicknames.

A few minutes of silence passed as Lucy aimlessly looking at the files on the shelves. She only leant that they were just reports about each mission a member of the guild went on. She assumed that the file would contain details of the mission and what damages they may have caused.

The quite was unsettling her, not really knowing why she was standing in the guild masters office that morning. As the minutes passed Lucy built up enough courage to start the talk that the Dragon slayer master obliviously wanted to have with her.

"If you are too busy with your paperwork then I can always comeback another time master Laxus" Lucy stated plainly, trying to get him to react to kick-start the conversation. At the comment Laxus turned to look over at her with a cold look over her papers.

If his eyes could do Gray's magic then Lucy would have been cased in ice at this point. Laxus just looked at her like this for a few moment before almost throwing the paper in his hand on the desk and crossing his arms.

"So now you want my attention then Princess" Laxus said in a calm tone but sharp words. Lucy raised her left eyebrow at his words, only slightly confused.

"It was you that asked me to come to _your_ office in front of everyone in the guild Master Laxus, it would seem there was something _you_ wanted my attention on" Lucy replied back calmly, deciding not to comment on the nickname.

"Well I would think it was something we _needed_ to have our attention after what happened doe eyes" Laxus almost growled out at her. Lucy's looked turned hard.

"Would you stop with the nicknames Laxus, grow up already, what's got your underwear wedged up your ass today" Lucy asked crossly. Fed up with the guy's attitude, it stunk.

"That's Master Dreyar to you naked legs" Laxus snapped back.

"Since when!" Lucy exclaimed, seriously confused in what this guy's problem was with her but not about to lower to his level of name calling. It was uncalled for and childish, although the names he was coming out with weren't very childlike.

"You know what you did Debutant!" Laxus said as he rose from his chair, sparks crackling around him. "Tell me Big-Bust, did you wait till the morning to sneak off or go straight after I passed out beside you last night" his volume lowered dramatically but Lucy could still hear the hurt and anger in his voice.

"That's what your moods about?" Lucy asked as she took a few steps forward. Laxus turned his head away from her to look at nothing interesting on the shelves of files on the bookcase. He sat back down in his chair, resting his head on his fist.

"Why did have to you leave? Did you need to see flame idiot in the morning" Laxus asked quietly. Lucy knew that even he didn't believe the words coming out of his mouth so brushed them off. With the sun behind him Lucy couldn't help but think it was some scene straight from the pages of a book.

Lucy walked the rest of the way to Laxus's desk and stood to the right side of the desk. She rested a hand on it as she lowered her upper half so that she could be eye level with his sitting form, knowing that when he turned he'd probably also get an eye full of her 'Big-Bust' as he so politely put it.

"I didn't sneak off, I left your bed at 6 this morning" Lucy started to explain. Laxus still didn't turn to look at her but she carried on. "I wasn't sure what you wanted from me, you are now the master of Fairy Tail Guild" Lucy said with a sigh.

"I didn't know if there is some rule against masters from sleeping with member, of all the guild masters I don't know any that had or have relationships while in their post" Lucy carried on with a small smile at the blond haired man in front of her. The man that had taken her to his bed the night before.

"I didn't want to get you in trouble with the council for what we did if you were looking for anything serious" as she said this Laxus turned slowly turned his head in her direction. Lucy took this as his way on telling her that she had his full attention.

"How was I meant to know what you meant for us last night, I just assumed you letting off steam from all your new responsibilities" Lucy explained honestly, looking deep into Laxus eyes, trying to show it that she was telling he honest truth of her side of event. Laxus turned his head away again.

"If you had stayed you would have found out different" Laxus said gruffly. Lucy cocked her head to the side, showing her confusion. "There isn't a rule saying a Guild Master cannot have relationships, most of them just choose not too" Laxus explained.

Lucy smiled at his word and moved to stand between Laxus and his desk, her legs either side of his knees. Laxus looked forward in her direction and gave her a confused look. Lucy just smiled and leaned forward quickly before he could say anything and placed her lips on his softly.

Laxus was surprised by her actions at first but it only took seconds and then she pulled her lips away from his slightly, smile still on them. From hear he could smell that soaps she had used for bath that morning.

"Well does that mean that you're brave enough to try and woo me Guild Master Laxus?" Lucy asked softly. Laxus didn't bother to reply with words instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Her legs still either side of his.

Luckily when the thunder legion designed the room for him that had placed a large chair at his desk. He had no doubt they had don't it so that he would lay in it sideways when he needed a break from paperwork.

However, right now it was perfect size for him to gather Lucy's legs at the knees and help her kneel on the chair bring her even closer to him so he could wrap his arms around her. In this position he could feel there chest together and he had great access to her neck, where his lips were now hungrily getting reacquainted with.

"So does this mean im no longer in trouble for this morning?" Lucy moaned out, slowly becoming undone by what the lightening Dragon Slayer was doing to her body. At her words Laxus gave her neck a quick but meaningful nip that got a yelp from his prize.

"It means that you don't have reason to repeat your mistake" Laxus said seriously. Please when the girl in his arms moaned when he sucked at the nip he had just given her.

"Does this mean your mood is going to start improving?" Lucy moaned out reaching her head back to give him better access to her neck.

"That depends if I get to keep the girl in my arms right now or if she's just going to run away again" Laxus replied seriously. Pulling back to see the mark that he had left on Lucy's neck. "Though it might be a little too late for you to back out now" he said to her with a smirk. Before reaching forward and kiss her.

"Its fine ill just get Virgo to bring me something to cover it over with when we're done here" Lucy said. She was amused by the growl it got from the man whose lap she was in right now. He moved and claimed her lips again, hand gripping her sensitive hips from their activity the night before. However, before she could protest….the door to the office swung open.

"Laxus, what could you possibility be telling our poor Lucy off for that is….taking….this….long" the duos action halted and slowly turned to look at Makarov who had just walked into the office. Lucy's face became bright red but was too shocked to move from her position, Laxus just glared at the older man.

He made a mental note to ask Freed to add a little extra bit to the rune that let no one enter when it was just him and the blond woman in his lap unless they give them permission. Something he had no plans on doing at all. Makarov was looking at them with a surprised expression before his eyes lit up.

"Well done my boy, you did well by snagging this one" Makarov said closing his eyes and making a gesture of extending his hand to pat the man on the shoulder…however, it somehow turned onto a smack on Lucy's bottom. The action seemed to snap Lucy back into the present and a annoyed expression came onto her face.

"How come every time you do that you always miss your target and I get a spank on my behind" Lucy muttered to no one in particular. Laxus heard what she said and turned to glare at his grandfather, this being the first he had heard of what the old man was doing. He had no doubt it was not an accident.

"Well, I need a drink, you two kids have fun" Makarov said as he turned and walked out the office. By his entering the sound barrier that Freed had put up had been broken so the pair could hear the outside guild once more. The mood that they had been in before the interruption passed on.

"How long do you think we have before the whole guild know?" Lucy as the man who she was still in the lap of, though she moved so that both legs were on the same side so she was sat sideways on his lap with her arms around his neck.

"Well, it's not going to be long before he goes and tells Mirajane" Laxus says with a sigh. Lucy turned a little paler.

"Well spirits, we're in for trouble" no sooner had the words left Lucy's mouth they heard the yell.

"LUCY LAYLA HEARTFILIA!"

"Yep, you're in trouble Blondie" Laxus said with a chuckle, not envying the wrath of the she-demon barmaid. Lucy turned and gave him a hard look.

"Oh no, if I'm going down then you're going to be in trouble with me sparky" she told him letting go of his neck in favour of crossing her arms over her chest as she pulled a pout. Laxus laughed at the sight of the woman before leaning forward and placing a kiss on Lucy's forehead.

"I don't mind getting in trouble, just as long as im in trouble you, Lucy Heartfilia"

* * *

 **Please read on and leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter.**

 **-MSW-**


	2. The Wedding

_So I struggled a little with is chapter but I hope that it came out better (for everyone's sake more than mine). Thank you to Tiernank and Queenofthemermaids for your review, glad you enjoyed the first chapter. So here is day 2 (two years late) enjoy._

 **Day 2; Wedding**

Laxus is nervous. No he was more than nervous. He was terrified. He'd had months to prepare for this. He's had since they got engaged to deal with his nerves. He should have dealt with his feelings before now. Leaving them last minute like this was irresponsible.

This was not the behaviour of a master of a guild, this was not the behaviour of the type of man that he was. How was he could run a guild and keep mages in line, even keep Natsu Dragneel in line. But when faced with the hardest thing he'd ever have to do, he had put it off and off until last minute.

His nervous were messing with him. They were coming his hand clumsy and his body change temperatures as quick as seconds. The clumsy hands were not helping while he was trying to tie the bloody gold thing around his neck.

"You know the weddings is going to be over if we wait for you to get that thing tied" a soft voice from the doorway. The sound of the voice somewhat soothed him but not a lot.

"I didn't think it could. I'm kind of a big part of it" he snapped back. Not really angry at the person, just frustrated that he couldn't even seem to tie a simple gold tie around his neck. The person chuckled.

"This is true, and she's not going to be happy if we have to delay because you can't seem to calm yourself enough to tie a simple knot" she said calmly. He could tell she was enjoying playing with him. Just like a cat that caught a small fairy. Oh how the tables have turned.

"You know you could always do it for me and then we wouldn't have this problem" he ground out. There was another chuckle from the doorway before she walked towards him and took the tie into her hands, swatting his away from the material.

"Now you just had to ruin my pre-wedding entertainment" she said with a bright smile. "However, being a bride once myself I don't really want to annoy this one because Laxus Dreyar cannot get his nerves under control and tie his tie" she teased as she finished tying the tie knot.

"You were a beautiful bride on that day" he said with a smile at the memory of the sight of her in her wedding dress.

"I think that was mostly due to the lovely dress I had on" she said with a smile as she pulled the tie tighter so it was high into the blonde man's collar but not too tight as to block his airways.

"No I think it was more of the woman making the dress into a master piece then the other way around" he said with a smirk for a moment before it goes and he sighs. "Besides the tie wasn't what I meant and you know it" he groaned out.

"We knew this day would come, and we know that we've got to do it one more time after this" Lucy said flattening out his shirt collar over the tie but under the tux jacket. "Besides you know I'm not allowed to do it" she said raising an eye brow with an amused look on her face.

"Why? Ezra gave Wendy away at her wedding and she wasn't even Wendy's biological mother" Laxus growled out, a small pout on his face. As the two grew older together Lucy found that Laxus was much more open with her when they were alone, he did things that no one would believe her about.

"Because our daughter has asked her father to give her away at her wedding" Lucy said doing up his buttons making sure the tie was under the folds. "And he is going to grow back his balls that seem to have left him and give her away" she forced out.

The sentence meant more to her then anyone but the two of them would know. Lucy never told her daughters about her true feelings towards her own father. But she didn't lie them either. The girls had never pushed on the subject of their parents' parents, for that they were grateful.

Laxus could see the tears start to build in his wife's eyes. How could be such an idiot that he forgot how hard this process must have been for her. She had been given away by Makarov at their wedding, her father having died in their seven year absence but even then they weren't on good terms.

He wasn't sure really what he could do that would comfort her at this time. He wasn't even sure what he could do to get his nerves under control, not really. So he did the one thing he could always rely on to calm both of them down.

He wrapped his arms around Lucy and brought his lips down to hers. He knew he could do more than press their lips together and feel each other's feeling for each other. Her hair was done for the wedding. Her dress was prefect for as mother of the bride.

He had to keep it simple so as to not embarrass his daughter. But this was enough for them. It was a simple kiss that showed her his feelings for her while also showing he supported her with her father issue. For him it showed her feelings for him while also showing her support for him and his role that day.

As quick as he had kissed her, he pulled away. Both remembering that they had each other's back in this like everything else in their marriage. They could rely on the support from each other if nobody else. They were life partners and they had each other for the rest of their lives.

"We better watch it or you'll ruin your makeup" Laxus teased his wife who just let out a quiet laugh before taking a tissue and wiping away her lipstick that had been left on his lips.

"Yeah well you can't go down the aisle with our daughter with pink lipstick on your lips, think the guild will end up laughing at their master" sh said with a bright smile.

"Yes I can always count on you to keep my image in check" he said as she turned to sort out her lip make up in the mirror.

"Just like I could count on you to make sure I wasn't showing too much skin when we're out with friends" Lucy replied back with a smirk. Laxus groaned at the memory.

"I'm so glad you grew out of that phase, it was hard enough keeping boys off you, let alone when you stripped down into bikini tops or those tops Virgo would bring you" Laxus said with a sigh. Lucy chuckled as she put away her lipstick and threw away the used tissue.

"Yes well I didn't really want to walk around with burnt clothes or ripped clothes or whatever else decoyed my clothes on that mission" Lucy replied back.

"This is true" Laxus said with a possessive look in his eyes. "Only I get to see you with that much skin showing and more" he playfully growled out.

"Yeah, yeah big guy, only you, got the tattoo to prove it" replied back walking towards the door.

"You bet you do, two of them" Laxus said smilingly, just catching sight of his initials behind her ear.

"Come on guild master, stop procrastinating and give your daughter away" Lucy teased as she walked over to where her oldest was standing. "Found him Alaula" she told her daughter with a bright smile. However, instead of a smile in return she got a look of murder.

"You better had because you need to be in your seat before the brides maid go out, and im already sick of hearing Regan's complaints about the dress she's in" her oldest said murderously.

"Oh, I'm sure that your sister is going to settle down any second" Lucy said, shooting her second child a pointed look that told her to behave.

"Whatever" Regan said with a roll of her eyes.

"Right see you out there baby girl" Lucy said before putting her hand to Alaula's forehead and giving her hand a kiss so as to not ruin her daughter's or her own makeup. With that she took Laxus by the arm and brought her daughters arms to it. Before leaving through the doors to take her seat.

They stayed like that for a few moment before the bridesmaids walked through the door, down the aisle. Laxus's nervous started to build again as they waited to walk down as well.

"You are proud, right Dad?" Alaula asked quietly. That her words Laxus quickly turned to look down at his oldest daughter. He saw her with her head down like she was examining her bouquet. It was in that moment that he realised he probably hadn't said the words to her very offend.

"I'm not proud of you Alaula" Laxus said, he felt more then saw her flinch. "You never needed my praise while you were growing up, you never wanted much of my attention while you and your sister entered your teens, always passing me over so that I helped Regan control her lightening" he explained.

"You trained with your mother, sure you don't have magic, not everyone does, but you still trained" Laxus continued. "You trained as hard as anyone I know does, you found yourself a job doing something you enjoy, and somehow you've even found a guy that makes you extremely happy" he stated.

"Don't get me wrong, this is the hardest thing I have ever done, I have to give up my beautiful, intelligent fiercely independent daughter to a guy that I will never see as your equal but with your help and your mothers I am able to do that" Laxus explained. By now Alaula was looking up at him.

"So no Alaula, I'm not proud of princess" Laxus repeated. "Because 'proud' doesn't even begin to describe how much I respect and admire what you have done with the life your mother and I gave you" he stated before turning and kissing the top of his daughters head.

"Now like I old your mother, don't cry or you'll ruin your make-up" Laxus teased standing back to his full height. It was then the wedding march started playing and the doors opened so that Laxus could walk Alaula down the aisle for her future life.

"Thank you for making my wedding perfect Dad"

* * *

 **Please read on and leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter.**

 **-MSW-**


End file.
